


Twenty Years

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Comedy, F/M, Family, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years later, and they're still fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shotzette's birthday as well as Ladies Bingo, Prompt: AU: Vampire/Supernatural.
> 
> This is part of my Bloody Kisses universe. This fic contain spoilers for my series "[Bloody Kisses](http://knapp-street.org/Missy/BloodyKisses.html)" and Shotzette’s sequel “[Bloody Echoes”](http://knapp-street.org/Kath/BloodyEchoes.html). Read them first or you won’t understand this.

Twenty years.

It showed. On every wrinkle on Laverne’s face. Through the bullet holes littering their living room walls. With the fine collection of stakes they’d acclimated and the grand number of wounds they wore. In the high clarion yelp of Lenny’s laughter and the sudden way he could slip away, serious of expression, and prepare them for whatever onslaught might be upcoming.

It had been passed on to the children the way an old sturdy house should be; their tense, watchful fear, in the way they acclimated hunting knives before diplomas (but, Lenny had noted proudly, the same time as records). They also racked up a mountain of therapy bills by the time they reached adulthood.

But there was – to the relief of them all – mercy. Mercy, and, shockingly, LOVE.

It lay even in the number of normal evenings they’d had together. They did have a normal family life, usually, when they weren’t too tired. Laverne had a job at a factory, testing space suits, and Lenny became a talent agent. They had pizza parties and ice cream social between slaying incidents; there were afternoons in happy contemplation of what it was to have an intact family when your children were occasionally invited to funeral for their close friends. 

It was in the number of places they’d moved to, and the amount of keys hidden within her shoebox. In the number of times they’d dug up the back yard – not to dispose of house pets – but to get rid of the clothing and personal effects of attacking vampires. 

Laverne had adapted to the lifestyle with determination and grit, and even a sense of humor, while Lenny had managed to retain his vulnerability even in the face of his continual near deaths.

Somehow, when their neighbor Rhonda popped by to visit, she managed to put up a front for her – cute house, active kids, roller-skating ice cream parties for birthdays, and a happy family. Not that Rhonda herself was ever inspired to take the plunge, but she did at least remark upon their general happiness.

It was written in her fear the day it all fell apart, Laverne swore she saw a familiar head of dark hair among the teeming throngs of evacuating Sunnydaleites, but by the time she’d gathered Lenny and called the kids to warn them she’d lost track of the mob. Back into the ice cream truck they piled, and with the peddle the metal, they raced for the safety of the boarder.

The crunch and waste of the land cratering in behind them, the screaming horror of the citizens who barely escaped with their lives, and the sight of their old world dropping away behind them only caused Laverne to cling to Lenny’s hand all the harder as they left the city’s limits.

Some months later, they came back to stare at the crater. Ah Sunnydale, you old, wicked curse of a place. As she sat on the stoop of the ice cream truck – frozen, but just for a moment, as she remembered the past - Laverne wondered how they managed to get out of the way so quickly – and if Satan was going to get any use out of her Glad To Be Bad Nightie.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Laverne and Shirley** and settings from **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** , all of whom are the property of the **CBS Television**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
